


Codex

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: Subterranean Homesick Alien [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cameos, Comic, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Pencil, Science Fiction, Sketches, Work In Progress, cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Cover art for the fanfic “Subterranean Homesick Alien,” in the style of the IDW comic books.
Series: Subterranean Homesick Alien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825486
Kudos: 2





	Codex

_Behind them their companions—a motley of humans with nothing particularly significant or attention-grabbing—walked closely behind, trying not to get separated among the crowd. What brought Aelin’s attention were their garments: the strangers wore clothes fashionable long before Erawan reared his ugly head—almost fifteen years back—yet they appeared to have been freshly woven and embroidered within the month. The Fae adjusted her hearing to focus on the three leading figures, who appeared to be in deep discussion..._


End file.
